VF/B-9 Beta Fighter
Background (as per Robotech.com) The Veritech Beta Fighter was developed as a heavily armed and armored booster system for the Alpha fighter to extend its range in space, as well providing the ability to reach orbit from the surface. The fighter can operate from the Horizont dropship when joined with an Alpha fighter. Besides operating as a large fuel tank for the space Alpha-Beta combination, it allows for high thrust capabilities for an Alpha Battloid for high maneuverability in close combat, in addition to augmenting the Alpha's missile load, and carrying a formidable weapons capability when operating independently. Without the attached Alpha fighter, the Beta fighter relies on its excessive thrust to overcome its non-aerodynamic shape in an atmosphere. Its true power comes in Battloid mode, where an impressive amount of firepower is available for heavy assault. The Beta fighter was first tested as early as 2022 as the VF-X-9, but the tests were deemed a failure, and the Beta concept was shelved for over a decade, while the SFA-5 Conbat soldiered on as the Expeditionary Force's heavy ordnance strike fighters. Eventually, the Beta concept was revived with significant updates and upgrades, and entered service as the VF/B-9 only a few years before the ill-fated Mars Division mission to reclaim Earth. Beta fighters are deployed in unit colors that usually match their mated Alpha fighter. Model Type - VF/B-9 Beta Class - Veritech fighter/bomber Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 475 Arms - 240 Hands - 120 Legs - 300 Feet - 160 Wings - 250 Main Thrusters - 270 Secondary Thrusters - 125 Reinforced Pilots compartment - 150 Arm Guns - 100 Chest Gun - 85 Leg Guns - 60 AR - 16 Armour - stop upto and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds Speed Running - 128kph Leaping - 30m thruster assisted Flying Battroid - 482 kph, Mach 16.6 in space Flying Gerwalk - 500 kph, Mach 16.6 in space Flying Fighter - 700 kph at sea level, Mach 1.8 at 18 000m, Mach 8.3 at 45 000m, Mach 16.6 in space Range - Unlimited in atmosphere, 6000 km in space due to reaction mass consumption. 250 hours of operational use using 32 protoculture cells. Statistics Height - Fighter - 6.10m, Gerwalk - 8.50m, Battloid - 13.70m Length - Fighter - 9.70m, Gerwalk - 8.00m, Battloid - 7.30m Width - Fighter - 19.50m, Gerwalk - 19.50m, Battloid - 8.50m Weight - 29.5 tons dry, 45 tons fully loaded PS - 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear unless bomb bay is empty then can carry a few tons of cargo. Power System - 3 x Pratt & Whitney JG102A Main Fusion plasma-air/reaction mass intermix turbines. 4 x Turbo-Union ATF 401 Auxiliary miniaturized fusion plasma-air/reaction mass intermix turbines. 4 x RRL-2D Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer. Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - PB-10X Particle Guns (6, 3 per arm, Battloid Only) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burst per barrel (damage x3 per arm, x6 for both arms) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - EP-13 Particle Gun (Chest, Fighter and Gerwalk use Only) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 1d4x10 per blast. 4d4x10 per short burst, 7d4x10 per medium burst, 1d4x100 per long burst, 1d6x100 per full melee burst. Can be fired in conjunction with the PB-10X leg guns in fighter mode. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - PB-10X Particle Guns (2, 1 per leg, Fighter use only) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. Can be fired in conjunction with the EP-13 in the chest. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Launcher (2, cannot be used when docked with a VF/A-6 Alpha) Primary Purpose - Anti- Mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 per missile Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to 20 missiles Payload - 40 micro missiles Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launcher (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to 16 missiles Payload - 32 Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Hardpoints (6, 3 per wing) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies Damage - varies Rate Of Fire - varies Payload - 6 HE or 8 Light HE Air to Air Missiles OR 6 Heavy HE or HE Air to Surface missiles OR 1 Cruise missile (Range - 300km, Warheads include Heavy HE or Heavy Nuclear) or 1 Cluster missile (range - 65km, Damage - 1d6x10 to everything in a 100 ft radius) Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Bomb Bay Primary Purpose - varies Range - Varies Damage - varies Rate Of Fire - varies Payload - 4 Heavy HE Bombs or 8 HE Bombs or 16 Light HE Bombs or 4 Heavy HE Air to Surface Missiles. Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 pull punch +1 autododge at level 2, 6 and 11 +15% to all piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sd Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Systems of Note (ALL) Radar - Range 425km, can track up to 2400 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm (1.0m) at 8km, as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 15km and as small as 2000cm (20.0m) out to 30km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the fighter. Range - 425km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 800 miles (1280km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 425km and can target upto 36 targets at once, +2 to strike in ranged combat Fuel Capacity - The Veritech Fighters are extremely durable. The use of protoculture, micronized reactors and the science of Robotechnology, gives the Veritech an average, useful life span of upto 2 weeks before needing replenishment of protoculture cells. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15%bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 250 different enemy target types. (300 on -E model and later) Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. (-S Model only) Shadow Cloaking Device - Invisible to all protoculture detection devices EM Absorbing Skin and Stealth Systems - -25% to all opposed standard sensor skill rolls References Used Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ